It's Love
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: If you love Troyella romances, drama and humor, please do read my series of Troyella oneshots written for you writers. Please R&R. Major Troyella Fluff.
1. The Way I Loved You

**_My first OneShot. Please R&R!!_**

**_I wrote this story after i heard the song The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez. _**

**_So when you read this, you could YouTube the song or look at my profile and pressed my YouTube account because i have uploaded the song._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_The Way I Loved You_**

**Troy sat on a bench all alone in the park as he watched couples after couples walk hand-in-hand very happily. Oh, how he wished that was him. Him with the girl of his dreams. Gabriella. Whenever he heard that name, his heart would skip a beat or he would smile but now that feeling was gonna fade away no matter what happens. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was gonna lose her forever. The flashback started to play in his head. The sad memory that he wished that didn't have to happen.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**Troy was already upset that his girlfriend for a year had to leave the country so she could be with her father who lived in Europe. The reason she had to move was her mother passed away and Gabriella was legally being sent to be with her father no matter what. Troy understood how upset Gabriella was. She was cried insanely when she told him. He had tears in his eyes too but he planned to make the goodbye less painful as possible. Even with the advice he got from his friends and parents to let Gabriella go, he refused to listen. He didn't want to let her go. She was his girl. He loved her too much to let her go.**_

_**That night, was the last night he could ever see Gabriella. He planned on a very romantic date with her under the stars in privacy. He drove to her house with happy thoughts on how wonderful the date would turn out. Troy cheerfully walked to her doorstep and rang the doorbell while hiding a little teddy bear behind him. His smile was even bigger when he saw her open the door. She was beautiful as ever. Well, she was always beautiful to him no matter what. He was puzzled by what she was wearing though. She was instead wearing sweats and looking rather sad.**_

_"Hey. I can see you're not dressed yet. It's fine. I guess i was too early. I'll just wait in the car while you change," Troy said._

_"Actually Troy, if that's okay with you i rather talk to you first," Gabriella said in monotone._

_"Um. Sure. Something wrong?" Troy asked concernly._

_"I don't know Troy. I'll just cut to the chase. I don't think i can do the long distance relationship thing." Gabriella said with tears already in her eyes avoiding to look at Troy._

_**Troy felt his heart being crushed into a bunch of million pieces when she said that.**_

_"But...but i thought we agreed to call each other everyday no matter what?"_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I mean, think about it Troy. We're gonna be in totally different continents-"_

_"That didn't stop us when you visited your dad before."_

_"That's because i only visited him for 2 weeks and came back. Now it's gonna be different Troy. I'm gonna live in Europe and may never come back. I don't think we can make it work," Gabriella said while sobbing._

_"Then we'll do whatever it takes to make it work. We'll IM each other or do the whole web cam thing or even sent each other the postcards. I don't want this to be over Brie," Tears brimmed in Troy's eyes too._

_"Me too, Wildcat. But i just can't stand not to see you every single day. Hearing your voice through the phone is just isn't enough for me. I know i'm gonna miss your hugs, the way you kissed my forehead & cheek and it's all too much for me. I love you too much to see all that go away Troy. Please understand."_

_"No. I can't. I love you too much to let you go too. I don't want to let you go. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Gabriella please don't do this. I'll do anything for you. I'll come visit you anytime you want me to. No question about it. My parents and Chad told me to let you go but you know what i said? I said no. I said i would never ever let you go because you are my girl. I'll stick with you no matter what happens. Please don't do this to me. To us." Troy was already crying heavily when he said that and stared deeply in Gabriella's eyes._

_"No Troy. I can't do it. I just do see us with a future."_

_"Yes you do. I know that because i know you too well Gabriella"_

_"Well maybe that's true but do you really think we will still be together after i moved? We're gonna meet new people. We're gonna meet someone new to spent our whole lives with."_

_"No. You're wrong. I don't have to find someone new because i already found her. It's you. I want to spent my whole life with you."_

_"Troy please, just go. I..I can't do this now. Please just take this and leave."_

_**Gabriella hands Troy an envelope and closed the door behind her and dropped to the floor crying heavily. Outside, Troy was vigorously banging on the door begging Gabriella to open the door. When he finally gave up, he placed the teddy bear at her doorstep and walked back to his car and went home straight away with a broken heart.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**That was 8 years ago. 8 years without him seeing or hearing from his true love ever. Troy never dated any girl after that. He never had a crush on any other girl ever. Not since Gabriella. He took out the letter Gabriella gave him that night which he always kept with him everywhere he went. He took it out and read the letter while admiring the beautiful cursive handwriting.**

Dear Troy,

Where should i start? I guess i should say i'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry if i caused any harm to you whatsoever. You have to know that letting you go is the most hardest thing i have to do in my entire life because i realised how much i love you. Alot. I love you alot with all my heart. What we had was wonderful and magical and i've never been so glad to be with a person that truly understands me. You are the guy i dreamed of when i was a little girl hoping to find my prince. That's you. I think it's safe to say that you are my first and only true love and no one could ever replace you in my heart. If you ever find out that i ever fall in love with someone new, you should know that it could never be The Way I Love You.

Love,  
Gabriella

**Tears started to come back to his eyes. Only this letter could make him cry like a baby because he knew how much it hurts. It hurts him that he thought that Gabriella would find someone else that love her. Someone who would care about her. But Troy hoped that Gabriella would never forget about him because he could never forget her.**

**That night, when he got to his apartment building, he found a figure sitting at his doorsteps. He recognised the petite body and those dark curls. The figure looked up and smiled at him weakly.**

"Gabriella?" Troy said suprisingly.

"Yeah. It's me," Gabriella said as he slowly moved closer to her.

"You...you're back."

"I got a job offer i couldn't refuse and i thought i'd come here to see you again."

"You're back for good this time?"

"Yeah. Is this a bad time cuz i could come back anytime you want"

"No. It's actually a great time." Troy smiled while staring deeply in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I missed you."

**Troy didn't want to answer that. The answer was very abvious to him. He pushed Gabriella to the wall gently and kissed her soft lips while she played with his hair. Gabriella pulled back and smiled.**

"I'm guessing you haven't found anyone else then," Troy asked.

"I thought i did but i didn't because no one could ever replace you in my heart. Like i said, it can never be-"

"The Way I Loved You" Troy said with Gabriella together. They smiled again and pressed their foreheads together after Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**_So did you did like it? Hate it?_**

**_Please Review & Add to your Favourites if you like it._**

**_I would very much appriciated it. Thnx!! :)_**


	2. Falling In Love With My Best Friend

**_Hi! I decided to use this story to make some random oneshots for Troyella. _**

**_So just so you know, this story is not related to the previous oneshot i wrote._**

**_And also, if you wanna to get the mood of this story, you should try listening to the song COULD IT BE by Christy Carlson Romano. YouTube it! This song is from the Kim Possible Movie FYI. You should really listen to it. Hehe._**

* * *

**Falling In Love With My Best Friend**

**Troy watched as Gabriella was talking to her boyfriend for 2 months, Wes Collins. Troy hated that guy. He hated him so much that he couldn't even explain how much he hated him. One, is because Wes has the guts to ask his best friend out and two, because he is going out with his best friend. Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since they were in kindergarden. Troy always sees Gabriella as his friend and nothing more. **

**That was until he saw how close Wes and Gabriella was and started to have feelings for her. When Gabriella told him that Wes asked her out, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He witnessed as her relationship grows with Wes. He hated it. He hated it when they celebrated their one month anniversary in front of their friends. It kills him inside when Gabriella is spending lesser time with him and more with Wes. He remembered the time Gabriella first ask him if she should date Wes.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Troy and Gabriella were at his house playing basketball at his basketball court. It was something they do at least once a week to talk about school or anything.**_

_"Troy? You're my best friend, right? Gabriella asked._

_"Really? I am? Well i'm honoured," Troy smirks in a cocky way and Gabriella threw the basketball at him._

_"Oh shut up. But seriously, I need your opinion in something," Gabriella said._

_"If it's about girl stuff, my mom's on her way home," Troy winced._

_"Well it's not really girl stuff. Like i said, i need your opinion about something."_

_"Fine. What is it about?" Troy asked while throwing the basketball in the hoop._

_"Well...you see..."_

_"Gabriella, will you just tell me already. I'm not gonna bite."_

_"Ok," Gabriella took a deep breath. "There's-this-guy-who-ask-me-out-and-i'm-not-sure-if-i-should-go-out-with-him-cuz-i-don't-really-know-him-and-"_

_"Whoa. Slow down. I'm not a fast talker like you" Troy chuckled. "One more time please and talk in normal speed."_

_Gabriella sighs and repeated, "There's this guy, Wes. He asked me out and i'm not sure if i should go out with him because i don't really know him and it's kinda weird he asks me out so suddenly. Taylor said i should go out with him. Sharpay said go with my instinct and Kelsi said to ask you for opinion. So?"_

_"Wes? As in...Wes Collins? Senior quaterback Wes Collins?" Troy missed the hoop and starts to asks nervously._

_"Well duh. How many Wes Collins are they in school?"_

_"Well one of course. So, he really asked you out?"_

_"Yup and since you're my best friend ever, besides Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay of course, i need your opinion. Plus, your a guy. I mean, you guys know how to "read" each __other right?"_

_Troy started to feel uneasy, "I guess so. Um...I don't know Gabriella. I mean, you're right. You don't even know this guy."_

_"So i'll take that as a no," Gabriella said while looking down_

_**Troy look as Gabriella's hopeful face turn sad. He didn't want her going out with some guy but he didn't want her to be sad too. He had no choice.**_

_"But if you really like him, i think you should go for it," Troy said._

_Gabriella's eyes grew wide. "Really? Like seriously?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Why not? You haven't been dating anyone for awhile and you're still young. Go and mingle or something like that," Troy said while wincing at his sentence._

_Gabriella squeals and hugs Troy tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You are truly my best friend ever! But don't tell the girls that. This is so exciting! I cannot wait for you to meet Wes. He is really cute."_

_Troy fakes a smile when Gabriella said Wes was cute. "Great. Can't wait to meet that guy."_

_"Well i gotta go. I'll see you later! Thanks again!"_

_**End flashback**_

**That was back then. When Troy was Gabriella's best friend. Now, he dosen't know what he is to her. They haven't been talking for awhile ever since Gabriella have been spending more time with Wes. It took him awhile to realise that he had feelings for Gabriella too but couldn't risk their friendship or her being mad at him for feeling this way because she already is in a relationship with another guy.**

**He was still watching Gabriella and Wes talking. He noticed that Gabriella's face turned sad. She wasn't smiling or giggling to every word Wes is saying. She nodded her head slowly and looked at her shoe. He also noticed the way Wes put his hand on her shoulder. It was the i'm-sorry-but-i'm-breaking-up-with-you-but-i-hope-we-can-be-friends shoulder pat. Gabriella pushed his hand away from her shoulder and walked away. It didn't have to take a genius to know that Wes just broke up with Gabriella.**

**After school, Troy went everywhere to look for Gabriella. He finally found her at the park sitting under a tree in front of the lake while sobbing. He slowly made his way to her.**

"Hi." Troy said with a friendly smile.

"Oh. Hi." Gabriella looks up and wipes her tear.

"You ok?"

"No," Gabriella was still looking at the lake, "Wes broke up with me." Gabriella burst into more tears.

"He's an idiot."

"And worst. He broke up with me because he patch things up with his ex, Katherine Addams. I totally understand why he picked her over me. I mean, Shelby is so much prettier than me. She's blonde, head cheer captain and she's the most beautiful girl in school." She burst into more tears and Troy pulled and to hug her.

"Shh. She's not the most beautiful girl in school. You shouldn't say that. Anyone would be happy to have you."

"I feel like a total idiot."

"Why should you be? I'm the one who told you to go out with him. I should've known he would do something like this to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who pressured you to say yes."

"No you didn't. Like i said, any guy would be happy to have you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No i'm not. It's true. You're beautiful, smart, funny and talented and amazing friend ever," Troy said while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well then tell me who wants to be with me right now? No one wants to be with a Wes-Collins-leftover. Most boys would think i'm not good enough for them because i got dump by that jerk."

"Well...there is someone."

"Who?" Gabriella looks at Troy while wiping her tear away.

"I don't think i should tell you."

"What? Come on. I thought we're best friends Troy. We tell each other everything right?"

"I know but i think this should be kept confidential for now."

"Oh please. Pretty please. I'll be good. I'll...I'll wash your basketball uniform or anything you want me to do" Gabriella begged.

"No way. I'm not letting you wash that."

"Then tell me," Gabriella begged more.

"I don't know..." Troy felt unsure.

"Please. I won't tell anyone. Promise. With a cherry on top," Gabriella starts her puppy dog face.

"That face may work in the past but it dosen't work now. I'm a man of steel."

Gabriella laughed at his cockiness. "Well come on then. If you're really the "man of steel", you'll tell me. Please-"

**Troy grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. Troy didn't know why he did that. He guessed he was really desperate to kiss those lips for awhile. To his surprise, he kinda liked it. It didn't feel weird at all. But then, Gabriella pulled back and had a shocked look on her face.**

"Is that your answer or was that your way of shuting me up," Gabriella asked while her face was still in shock.

"Kinda both but mostly the first one," Troy answered.

"Oh. Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You could say that it didn't feel weird at all because i didn't feel any weirdness," Troy asked hopefully.

"Um...uh...I..It didn't feel weird but _i_ kinda feel weird about this. How long have you been hiding this from me?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"Ever since you told me about Wes, i mean, ever since that jerk asked you out. At first i thought i was jealous because you're spending more time with him but then when i thought about it, i figured that i was jealous of you dating him rather than me," Troy said truthfully. "Gabriella, i don't expect you to be with me just because i said i have feelings for you but i would love it if you would consider. I know we're best friends and i know you just got off a relationship but can you think about it?"

Gabriella looks at his bright blue eyes. "Ok."

**Gabriella grabbed his neck and pulled it down so that his lips could touch hers so that she could kiss him. Troy smiled while kissing her and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Gabriella pulled back again and lean her forehead against Troy's.**

"Troy, you are truly my best friend ever. I would never would have expected that i would be kissing you ever and enjoy it," Troy and Gabriella chuckled but still leaning their foreheads against one another. "I know we've been friends forever but i have to admit that i can't believe that just now i really opened up my eyes and see how you were always there for me. Through everything. Since kindergarten."

Troy decided to finish her sentence, "I know that we never imagined of being together or to have real feelings for each other-"

Gabriella finishes his sentence, "But i'm glad that when i'm falling in love, i'm falling in love with you. My best friend." Gabriella finishes he sentence with a smile.

"Same here. I...I love you."

"I love you too Troy and not as just friends anymore."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this ONESHOT. More will be coming soon if i think of any ideas. _**

**_But if you guys have any ideas that you want me to try, i would love to take requests. Just tell me. I don't really mind but i won't really promise i would write the story but i WILL try._**

**_That i promise_**

**_So please REVIEW!! Requests could also be written in Review or you could PM me. :)_**


	3. The Perfect Proposal

**_New one-shot alert! Yes it's still about Troyella. No, it's not related to the past chapters. _**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

**The Perfect Proposal**

**Troy came home with a big smile on his face and feeling good. He felt good because he was going to do something that he would never regret in his live. Ever. He was gonna propose to his girlfriend of 6 years, Gabriella Montez.**

**Tonight, he planned on proposing to her at the park under the moonlight. Very romantic. He knew Gabriella would love it and love the ring he was going to propose to her with.**

**When he got home, he heard Gabriella talking on the phone in her private office. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.**

"Wow. He really propose to her like that?.....No. Don't get me wrong i mean i'm happy they're engaged but i don't know. I guess proposals are meant to be intimate...No Troy and i aren't engaged. What gave you that idea?" Gabriella talked on the phone.

_Shoot! Never trust Taylor with a secret. _**Troy thought in her mind.**

"Taylor trust me, i don't think me and Troy are ready to tie the knot yet. I mean it's a big step for me..." Gabriella said.

"Ok but what if he proposed to you. You're not gonna say no to him right?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not. Of course i would say yes if he did propose to me. But i don't think he's ready that big step yet. Last week when i was watching Bride Wars on DVD, he said that marriage is hard work,"

"Really? I always thought he would be the marriage guy after he met you."

"I guess he just not ready yet. I don't mind really. Oh! Look at the time, i have to go. Troy's taking me out somewhere."

"Alright. Have fun you two."

"Thanks. Bye."

_Yes! She has no idea. She is so gonna be surprised tonight! _**Troy thought happily in his head and walked to their room but unluckily for him, he almost trip by hitting his foot on a table which knock Gabriella's favourite vase but he quickly saved it before it fell on the ground.**

"Troy? Is that you?" Gabriella called from her office.

"Uh..yeah. It's me," Troy said.

"Is everything ok? I heard some noise," Gabriella said as she walked out of her office and saw Troy holding her vase.

"What happened here?" Gabriella asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh...nothing," Troy gave Gabriella an innocent.

"I'll let it go this time. Just put it back before you do something else," Gabriella said. "So do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise." Troy smirked as he put the vase back on the table.

"Come on please. At least give me a clue. I don't want me to be overdressed or worse, underdressed," Gabriella begged.

"Alright. Our date is related to the park." Troy said.

"Perfect! I have the most perfect outfit for that." Gabriella said as she walked to their bedroom with Troy following behind her.

**1 hour later, they arrive at the park. The park was quiet which was exactly what Troy wanted. He was very mesmerised by how Gabriella looked like. She was beautiful. Beautiful wasn't even the word to describe her.**

"So who were you on the phone with just now?" Troy asked purposely.

"Taylor. She told me how her sister's boyfriend proposed to her," Gabriella told him.

"How did he propose?"

"Lame if you asked me. He proposed to her at a basketball game in front of thousands of people and if they're lucky, they might get featured on TV too," Gabriella said.

"I remembered watching some couples getting engaged on the camera in one of my games. You had to admit, it was brave of the guy to do it in front of thousands of people."

"Yeah but isn't proposals suppose to be intimate? But at the same time like not too intimate like going to a quiet park or beach, watching the sunset or the moon and then at the some moment, the guy propose. I feel like that's too...cliche for me. I mean, it's what you see in every movie. The girl says yes and they kiss and hug it out. It's just too predictable," Gabriella turned her head and saw Troy's face in shocked. " Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. Hey you wanna go somewhere else? I know a great place to have dinner."

"Sure. But i thought we're just gonna come here."

"I know but it's kinda boring. Let's go," Troy said while pulling Gabriella's hand back to their car.

_Shoot! How am i suppose to propose to her now? _**Troy thought in his head.**

**

* * *

**

**The next day, Gabriella just had breakfast and Troy just woke up from bed and took a shower. From upstairs, Troy heard Gabriella opening the door. He then remembered that Taylor and Kelsi was gonna surprise her by throwing her a small party because she's engage. One problem, she isn't engaged! Troy quickly ran downstairs in time for Taylor and Kelsi came in the house and squeling at a confused Gabriella.**

"Guys! What a surprise. Why are you here?" Gabriella said still surprised.

**Taylor was about to answer but she saw Troy mouthing and motioning something. He was trying to say that he didn't propose to Gabriella. Taylor got the fact and lied to Gabriella.**

"Well can't us girls just hang out for no reason whatsoever," Taylor lied.

"Well i wished you called because i have to do some paperwork," Gabriella said.

"Well i guess we'll be going then. Can we talk to Troy first in private?" Taylor asked.

"Um..sure. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Bye girls," Gabriella waved as she walked upstairs in confusion.

"You didn't propose to her?" Taylor whispered in angry tone.

"I wanted to but i can't. She thinks the way i'm proposing is too cliche. What was suppose to do?" Troy defended himself.

"Um, you're suppose to be engaged to her and she's suppose to admire the rock on her finger!" Taylor snapped.

"If you think you can do a better job proposing to her, then you do it."

"Well i'm sorry for being straight."

"Guys! Keep it down. She's gonna hear you," Kelsi said. "Well Troy, what are you gonna do now?"

"I need to find the perfect romantic but not too cliche and not to open way to propose to her but i can't think of any ways. I always thought she would love getting proposed under the moonlight," Troy said sadly.

"I know. Us too," Taylor said.

"So have you thought of any ways yet?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know yet but i'll think about it," Troy admitted.

"Well we better get going. Good luck Troy," Kelsi said.

**Upstairs, Gabriella heard the whole thing. **_Oh no! I ruined it! Troy was going to propose to me yesterday night! Ugh! Why do i have to say those things? _**Then suddenly Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella on the floor.**

"Hey. What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. I just fell. I'm such a klutz," Gabriella lied. "About those things i said yesterday, i didn't really mean it. I just said that because...i guess i was just jealous of Taylor's sister getting proposed first before me. You know, i never really liked her." Gabriella lied again.

"Ohhkay. Well i gotta go somewhere for awhile. You're gonna be ok while i'm gone?" Troy asked.

"Sure. I'll be fine. No problem."

"Are you making dinner tonight? If you're not, i could order takeaway."

"Don't need for that. I'll cook."

"Ok."

_Ok. Tonight is your chance Gabriella. He's probably gonna propose to you in any ways he wants and you're not gonna judge him. _**Gabriella told herself.**

**

* * *

**

**That night, Gabriella cooked a Troy's favourite meal and made the dining table looked nice for the both of them. She figured, if they're getting engaged, their environment should look nice. Troy just arrived home and saw the meal on the table.**

"Wow. Impressive. What's the occasion?" Troy asked while helping Gabriella with the plates.

"No occasion. Just thought we should have something nice for dinner like your favourite, speghetti and meatballs, Montez version," Gabriella said.

"Mmm..delicious," Troy said while rubbing his stomach.

**They started having dinner and talked for awhile and then Troy decided it was the perfect time to ask her but then he was interrupted by Gabriella.**

"Troy? I have to tell you something," Gabriella said.

"What is it?"

"I know that you were gonna to propose to me yesterday," Gabriella said while looking down.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard you talking with Taylor and Kelsi after i left." Gabriella said looking at his face. "I'm sorry i ruined it."

Troy hold her hand and smiled, "It's ok. It's kinda my fault too. I shouldn't have been overly romantic."

"You weren't. You were being thoughtful and sweet. And i promise, the next time you propose to me, i will say...," Gabriella stopped when she realised what she was about to say.

Troy just chuckled when Gabriella started to blush, "Well i brought home a muffin on my way home. Want one?"

"Sure. It's not like you hid my engagement ring in there," Gabriella said.

"Right. I'll be right back," Troy said as he got up but Gabriella pulled his hand down.

"You hid the ring in the muffin did you?" Gabriella asked.

"Kinda. Zeke helped," Troy said.

Gabriella sighs, "Oh just propose to me Troy before i say anything else."

"Ok." Troy said as he pulled out a small box out from his pocket and got down to one knee looking at Gabriella's shocking expression.

"I thought you hid it in the muffin," Gabriella said still in shock.

"I guess i lied," Troy shrugged. "Gabriella, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I would love to," Gabriella said still smiling as Troy put the ring in her finger. She quickly kissed and hugged Troy after that. "Troy! I love it. I love this ring."

"I know you would," Troy smirked.

"You're just Mister Mischevious are you?" Gabriella said while faking a pout.

"Maybe. Or i'm just waiting for the perfect proposal."

"Well you delievered and did a great job," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**_Well did you liked it? I hoe you did._**

**_Please Review_**

**_And if you have any types of stories you want me to do about Troyella, just tell me although i won't promise i will do your request._**


	4. The Girl In The Turqoise Dress

**

* * *

**

The Girl With The Turqoise Dress

_Wow. She's so breath-taking. Who is she? _Troy thought in his head as he saw a brunette haired girl enter the room. She was wearing a torquise dress and she had her hair back and her curls to fall on her shoulder. Troy have never seen something so incredible in his life.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" Chad Danforth snapped his best friend out of his little world.

"Huh? What?"

"Looks like you have it bad." Chad smirked.

"I have what bad? What are you talking about?" Troy asked even though he knew what Chad was talking about.

"You know what i mean. Just go talk to her or something. It's bad enough you're already in love with her without even knowing her." Chad said.

"In love? Chad, please. I just...i just think she looks nice and sweet and beautiful and stunning and did i mention beautiful?" Troy said while admiring the girl again.

"Actually yes. Just go talk to her. She's not gonna bite." Chad said.

"What if she's taken? I mean, she's so beautiful. Why wouldn't anyone wanna date her?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question, my friend. Oh look, here comes the bride and groom." Chad said while gesturing to Sharpay and Zeke who are making their way to them.

"Hello boys. Are you having fun yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Well food could have been better though. Salad for dessert? Zeke, what happened to the cookies you said you would make?" Chad asked.

"I told you i didn't have the time to do it," Zeke answered.

"When did you said that?" Chad asked.

"Last week. Right after he gave _us_ those creme brulees that _you_ ate all by yourself because you said you were _supposedly_ hungry," Troy said.

"Guess i got lost in the creme brulee. Just like Troy got lost while staring at the girl in the torquise dress," Chad said while smirking.

Troy quickly stepped on Chad's foot and glaring at him for telling that.

"What girl in a turqoise dress?" Zeke asked.

"That girl in the turqoise dress," Chad pointed to the girl who was looking at the buffet table.

"Oh, you mean Gabriella? I invited her the last minute. She just moved here from Washington. She's the new fashion assistant at Glam Magazine," Sharpay said.

"Gabriella. What a nice name," Troy said dreamily.

"Then go talk to her Mr Nice-Name. It's bad enough you didn't get us any wedding gift," Sharpay pushed him.

"You didn't say anything about that," Troy defended himself.

Before he knew it, Sharpay was pushing him to the girl who was still at the buffet table.

"Gabriella! I would like you to meet someone," Sharpay pulled Troy's arm. "This is my friend, Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled and took her hand out. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Troy panicked. He couldn't say anything except smiling like an idiot and shook her hand too. Shook it with his already sweaty hands. Both of them later wiped it on their clothes.

"Ok, well i'm gonna leave you two to talk," Sharpay walked away.

Troy was cursing Sharpay in his head. _How could she leave me alone with her. I don't even know her! Ok Bolton, calm down. Just have a casual talk with her._

Troy cleared his throat to get Gabriella's attention, "So, you work with Sharpay?"

"Yeah. You know i feel kinda bad about not giving her any gift. I just remembered that today's her wedding day and didn't have time to get her a gift," Gabriella realised what she said and stopped. "Don't tell her i said that."

"No problem. I didn't get her a gift too," Troy chuckled.

"So how do you know the bride and groom?" Gabriella asked.

"I've been friends with Sharpay since kindergraden. I met Zeke in the 3rd grade. It took awhile for them to get to know each other," Troy said.

"Cool," Gabriella said. Troy noticed she was looking at the buffet table.

"Can't decide what you wanna eat?" Troy asked.

"More of, I don't know what i'm gonna eat. Does this wedding have anything besides salad? I mean, she could've have put chicken salad," Gabriella said.

"Seems to me you're not into the whole weight issue like most girls," Troy stated.

"A little but not so much. I mean, i went to the gym before coming here. I should deserve a treat. Not this," Gabriella said while picking up a piece of vegetable.

"Why don't you just eat the lobster?" Troy offered. "My friend Chad finished his and half of mine. It was a huge lobster."

"I'm kinda allergic to seafood and shellfish. One time i ate it, my lips swell up and i have to go a whole day at school looking like i have a butt on my face," Gabriella said.

They both laughed for awhile and then ended with an akward silence. Suddenly, a slow song started and Troy stared at Gabriella akwardly while she was eating a small carrot. _Don't just stand here Bolton! Ask her to dance with you. What if she says no? It would be totally embarassing if she says no._

"I know this might be weird but would you like to uh..dance?" Troy asked nervously.

"Oh seriously? Sure. Why not?" She puts down the carrot and took Troy's hand which was in his pocket. When they reached the dance floor, Troy nervously placed one hand above her waist and the other on her hand. When Gabriella moved closer to Troy, he told himself to calm down. He started to like the feeling. He felt as if their hands were meant to be together. He suddenly found the sudden urge to just kiss her. Without giving it a second thought, he kissed her forehead. In shock, Gabriella moved back a little from Troy, hands still together, and stared at Troy. Troy blushed.

"I'm sorry. I should've done that. I don't know what came over me."

Gabriella smiled a little and moved her lips closer to Troy's and kissed it slowly. Troy didn't even hesitate to kiss her back. Both of them felt sparks as they kissed. When they pulled back, they stared at each other's eyes and layed their foreheads against one another. Now both of Troy's hands above her waist and both of Gabriella's hands around his neck.

"Wow," Troy said.

"Good wow. Or bad wow?" Gabriella asked?

"Amazing wow. So where do you live?" Troy asked.

"We've kissed and all you can say or ask is where do i live?" Gabriella said.

"I just wanna know. Maybe i'll drop by tomorrow. Have a little fun maybe?" Troy smirked.

"Maybe we could have the little fun tonight," Gabriella smirked back.

* * *

**_OK, i know it's cheesy but i had this idea after listening to Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale._**

**_BTW!! PLEASE go to the previous chap and vote. I really do need help._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. I Just Wanna Know The Truth

**_Ok, this is my longest one shot. Pls enjoy._**

* * *

I Just Wanna Know The Truth

Gabriella was walking casually walking at the halls of East High while staring at a certain hottie who is busy talking to his posse. While walking, she bumped into a girl who dropped her books. Embarassed, Gabriella quickly helped the girl and ran off before anyone would see her. Gabriella quickly ran to her friend's locker and hid behind her locker.

"Ohmygod! Please tell me he didn't see that," Gabriella said hopefully.

"I don't think he saw it. He was busy talking to his little posse. Maybe you should try again," Taylor said encouringly.

"I can't. That's the fifth time i did that. He might think i'm lost or something," Gabriella said.

Gabriella was actually trying to get the attention of Troy Bolton because she has been wanting to ask him if he likes her too because he knew that she liked him. But it was hard for her to be alone with Troy without his friends coming in every 30 seconds.

"Urgh! I can't believe it! Why is it so hard to get one boy's attention?" Gabriella said frustatingly.

"I don't get it either. I mean, last year you caught Justin Hart's attention without even trying," Taylor said.

"Justin Hart was your cousin that had a major crush on me since 5th grade," Gabriella reminded her.

"I know. I was just making a point."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while trying to spy on Troy who was still talking to his friends. Last Friday, he found out that Gabriella liked him because her other friend, Sharpay, at that time had her private journal with her, where Gabriella had drew Troy and her together in a fantasy world, and Sharpay lost it. But unluckily for Gabriella, Troy found it and his friends had a sneak peek in it.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Gabriella."_

_Gabriella looked away from her locker and found a certain guy standing right in front of her along with his posse behind him._

_"Hi Troy. Wassup?" Gabriella said while trying to act cool._

_"Well, um, i found a journal that had your name on it so i thought it might be yours?" Troy asked while holding her journal which she quickly snatched away._

_"Thank you. That's funny. I gave to Sharpay this morning. Where did you find it?" Gabriella asked._

_"In Biology. It was on my desk," Troy said._

_"Oh. Ok, well thanks again for bringing this back to me," Gabriella said._

_"No problem." Gabriella could've sworn Troy was staring at her while giving her his famous cute grin. While she was still admiring his features, Troy's friend, Chad, interrupted her thoughts._

_"We kinda liked what you drew in there, Montez. You really made our boy, Troy here, look tough," Chad said._

_"You...you looked in my jour...journal?" Gabriella said with a scared expression on her face._

_"Yeah. You looked really nice too in there with your little princess outfit you drew," Jason said._

_"But i have to asked, why did you put a stuffed teddy bear in a hot tub? Won't it get all wet and soggy?" Zeke asked._

_"Although, i liked the motorcycle you drew in there. Troy looked cool while riding it with you," Chad added._

_Gabriella stood there in shock. They saw what she drew in her journal. Most of the things she drew in there was when she was a princess and Troy was her knight in shining armor. Well actually knight in shining motorcycle. She couldn't believe it. Now they all knew that she had a crush on Troy. What if the whole school finds out? She would so humiliated until the day she graduate._

_"Look, we're so so sorry that we looked but we- i mean, Chad, Jason and Zeke couldn't resist and i was about to stop them but they just kept on reading and reading. Right guys?" Troy told Gabriella._

_"Um..uh..yeah right. We're just a bunch of disrespectful people," Chad said._

_"See? I am so sorry about their actions. I will promise not to let something like this to happen again," Troy said._

_"Great. Um..I gotta go. Thank you. Bye!" Gabriella said while grabbing her bag and ran off to her next class._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella tried to avoid Troy all day but it was hard because she had most of her classes with him that day. She spent all weekend thinking what was Troy reaction when he read her journal. Was he embarassed? Or was he just proud that he looked good in a motorcycle?

"Gabriella, you have to get over Troy. What makes him so special? He dosen't even have a library card," Taylor asked.

"Well neither do i," Gabriella said.

"Yes you do."

"Well i lost it."

"Oh, well let's go to the library and get you a new one," Taylor said.

Gabriella was about to roll her eyes when she saw Troy and his friends standing in front of her. "Hi, Gabriella. Wassup?"

"Nothing much. You?" Gabriella said while trying to act cool by leaning on the wall.

"Same here. So about that journal of yours, i forgot to mention that i liked it too. Chad was right, i do look kinda tough in there," Troy said.

"That's because you are tough, my man," Chad said.

Gabriella and Taylor stood there in confusion. Were they complimenting on Gabriella's drawings or making fun of her for having a crush on Troy.

"So, i was wondering if you're busy tomorrow night? I was thinking going skating at the roller rink," Troy asked.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy just asked her out! She was so entirely excited out of her mind but she tried to act cool again. "Yeah, i think i'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'll meet you there."

"Cool. But can you do me one small favor though?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"Can you ask one of your other friend to go with Chad? He dosen't have her date. What's her name? It starts with a T..."

"Do you mean Taylor?"

"Yeah her. Where is she?" Troy asked.

"I'm right here," Taylor said annoyed.

"Oh! Hi, nice to meet you. This is my friend Chad," Troy said while introducing Chad.

"We're in the same math class and i live 2 blocks away from him," Taylor said already irritated.

"Well do you wanna go with me?" Chad asked.

"Whatever," Taylor replied.

"Perfect! Guess we are all going then. Meet you tomorrow night at 6," Troy said before walking away.

Gabriella still stood there in shock. Did Troy just asked her to go on a _group _date? "What just happen there? I thought Troy just asked me out on a private date?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Well what do you expect? It seems like he can't live without his little posse walking a few steps behind him. It's like their his shadow or something," Taylor said still irritated that they didn't know who she was.

"But i want our first date to be just the two of us. Not the two of us plus the other 6 of them," Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry. Well, what are you gonna do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

After Gabriella came home from school, she called for her mother who was in the kitchen making dinner. "Mom, i have a crisis," Gabriella said.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Well, you see, last week Troy Bolton and his friends found my private journal where i drew myself as a princess and Troy my knight and it is also where i confess that i like Troy so this morning in school, i tried to get his attention to ask him if he likes me or not and then suddenly he came up to me and asked me out," Gabriella said quickly.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Mrs Montez asked.

"I'm not finish. After he asked me out, he asked if i have another friend to go out with his friend, Chad. So i said Taylor. Then he said: _Guess we are all going then_. And that is bad because it is going to be a _group_ date and not a _date_ date and i want it to be a _date_ date because i like him and i just want some alone time with him without having his friends bugging us every 5 seconds. So, what should i do?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, been there done that. You wanna know what i did?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Isn't that why i asked you?"

Mrs Montez sighs before continuing, "I eliminated all the other couples through a pop quiz competition."

"Hm...not a bad idea," Gabriella thought about it.

"I suggest you pick the topic that all the other people dosen't know except you which can make you win very easily," Mrs Montez added.

"No, mom. I'm not gonna play pop quiz. I'm just gonna eliminate the other couples, one by one. That's a perfect idea! Thanks mom."

Before bedtime, Gabriella had called Sharpay and Kelsi to tell them to not go to the date at the roller rink. "Hi girls, i just found out that you guys are going to the roller rink tomorrow with Zeke and Jason."

"Yeah we know. We're so excited!" Sharpay said.

"Well that's too bad the date is tomorrow though because i just found out from my dad that he has 5 extra tickets for Cirque Du Soleil tomorrow night," Gabriella said.

"Where did he get those tickets? It's sold out!" Kelsi asked.

"My dad has connections. And since i'm obviously not going tomorrow, i thought i would give it to you guys but guess we're all stuck at the roller rink then. My dad also told me that if the tickets isn't used, he would just gave it to the first person he sees tomorrow when he goes to work," Gabriella acted sad.

"We'll go!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Yeah, we can go roller skating other times. And we'll even bring Zeke and Jason with us," said Kelsi.

"Bring Chad along too. Taylor isn't going tomorrow either. Don't ask. Just come by at my house tomorrow morning and pick up the tickets," Gabriella said.

"Oh, thank you, Gabriella! Thank you so much!!" Sharpay said.

"My pleasure. Bye," Gabriella hung up. "Mission accomplish."

* * *

The next day, Gabriella was picking out an outfit to wear for her date when Taylor suddenly burst through her room. "I am not going to that date with Chad tonight. He is a crime against nature."

"Taylor, it's fine. I'm not forcing you to go. It's ok," Gabriella said. Suddenly, he cell phone rang and she saw Troy's name at the caller ID. She picked up and put it on speaker for Taylor to hear. "Hello?"

"Gabriella? It's me Troy. Listen, Chad, Jason and Zeke bail in the last minute because they are going to this a circus thing or whatever," Troy said.

"Oh, you don't say," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Anyways, i guess it's just me and you then. Meet me at the corner of the lockers when you're there. Later."

"Bye," Gabriella hung up excitedly but stopped when she saw Taylor glaring at her. "What?"

"He said to meet him at the corner," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah so?"

"That's 'Troy's Corner'. That is the place where he brings his dates to so he can kiss them in private and leaves them after that."

"What? That's ridiculous. It's just a rumor. I'm sure there's a real story behind it," Gabriella said. But then she remembered all those rumors they said about the corner. "OHMYGOD!! I'm going to meet him at his corner!"

"Ok, relax, don't panic," Taylor said.

"You wanna know what dosen't make me panic?" Gabriella asked sarcastically. "By not reminding me about the corner!"

"I know, i know. But i have a plan. Just try to avoid going into the corner and nothing will happen," Taylor advised.

"You're right. I should just avoid it."

* * *

That evening, Gabriella finally arrived and she is now at the rink looking for Troy. Just like where he said he as gonna be, at the corner by the lockers. She started skating to him nervously.

"Hi. So we're here at the roller rink. By the corner of the lockers. Just you and me," Gabriella said nervously.

"Ok. Well, ready to skate?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Just as long as we're not here at the corner by the lockers," Gabriella said before skating with Troy.

They skated around and around the rink and it started to make Gabriella make more nervous as they past the corner. "Are you ok? You seemed abit tense," Troy said.

"I'm fine. Maybe i'm just abit dizzy," Gabriella lied.

"I know how to make it better. Come on let's lap race. I'll race ya for dinner," Troy took off before Gabriella could even say anything.

While racing with Troy, Gabriella noticed how fast Troy was skating when they reached the corner. Then she realised maybe Troy didn't want to kiss her at all. She then purposely slowed down and stopped at the corner. "Hey, are you tired?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. We have to talk," Gabriella said.

"Shoot."

"Well, i heard this rumor about you and this corner by the lockers. I believe this corner is called 'Troy's Corner' and it is the place where you bring girls to...you know and then ditch them," Gabriella admitted.

"Oh. Well the reason i brought you here is because i know you're not that kind of person who would like to be kissed under the stars so i thought i bring you here," Troy admitted to Gabriella.

"How do you know that i don't like to be kissed under the stars?"

"Well because...in your journal, if you're one these girls that likes movie romances, you would draw me on a horse with a shiny armor not on a motorcycle wearing a cool leather jacket. I guess i just understand people." Troy blushed. "Why? Do you not want me to kiss you here?"

Gabriella blushed "I don't know. From what i heard, at first i thought i would be like one of those girls that you abandon after you kissed them. But then you started to skate really fast and it's just confusing me i guess. Why? Do _you_ want to kiss me here?"

"Maybe." Troy slowly leaned into Gabriella and touched her lips. Gabriella smiled to herself and kissed Troy back and slowly pulled back. "By the way, the part where you said that i abondan my date is so not true. It's the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Right after i kissed the girl, she would just run off and tell their friends and leave me alone without finishing the date," Troy confessed. "You're not gonna run off right?"

"Trust me, i'm not. All my friends are kinda busy tonight," Gabriella laughed and Troy followed.

"Hey, you want me to win you a teddy bear? I'm very good at the claw game," Troy asked.

"Too bad because i want you to win me a panda doll. Don't worry, since you are 'so good' at it, we'll use my quaters," Gabriella teased.

"Game on, Montez."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me the truth," Gabriella said shyly.

"Right back at ya."

* * *

**_Well did you like it?_**

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


	6. I Want You To Not Want To

I Want You To Not Want To

The gang (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason) was sitting at their usual luch table watching Chad, Zeke and Jason having a challenge to see who can eat fries the fastest. The rest of the gang watched them in disgust.

"Who do you think would really win because it looks too disgusting for me to look at them anymore," Gabriella told Troy while covering her view to Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"I think Chad would win. He has a big mouth to swallow all of those fries," Troy joked.

"Heard that!" Chad said with fries in his mouth.

"EW! Please don't talk with your mouth full!" Taylor shrieked.

"Yeah, it's disgusting!" Sharpay agreed.

Suddenly a very good looking guy came to their table to greet them. "Hi guys! I can see some of you are busy."

"Hi Henry!" All the girls at the table greeted him while Troy and Ryan rolled their eyes while Chad, Zeke and Jason mimicked the girls.

"Gabriella, are you doing anything tomorrow night? I was thinking if we could go to that new pizza restaurant at Rose Street. I got reservations at 6," Henry asked. Troy knew it was coming. Henry was gonna ask Gabriella out.

"Tomorrow?" Gabriella repeated and looked at Troy who didn't look as excited as the girls. "I don't think i am. I'm with Troy. I mean! I am doing something with Troy. Really. Because we're just friends and nothing more."

"Oh, it's ok. I'll see you around," Henry said before walking away.

_Did she just said no because she thinks i won't approve it? That means she knows i like her. I don't want her to know that. _Troy thought in his head. Troy had always liked Gabriella more as a friend but he was afraid to tell her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Why did you just said no to him?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sharpay asked too.

"It's my decision. I don't even like him," Gabriella said.

"That's not what you said last week when he said you looked cute in the burette you wore," Taylor pointed out.

"He said you were cute?" Troy said while hiding the hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Gabriella said challenging him.

After Gabriella said that, everyone at the table stopped what they're doing and looked at them arguing.

"I didn't say i have a problem with it," Troy said then he looked at the guys. "Did i say i have a problem with it?"

"We would like it if we stay out of it," Ryan said.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?" Gabriella asked frustratingly.

"I am not making a big deal out of it. I'm just saying if you like him, you should just go out with him. You shouldn't let me stop you," Troy said not realising what his last sentence was. By that time the guys gave Troy signals to stop talking but Troy ignored them.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"You should go out with Henry. Don't say no to him because of me."

"Stop talking," Ryan coughed but Troy till ignored him.

"Ok, let me get this straight, i say no to a date with Henry and now you want to get into my personal life?" Gabriella said.

"I'm meant that what you want to do in your personal life is ok by me. You can go out with whoever you want without me stopping you."

"Stop talking," Chad sneezed this time.

"Well fine. I will go out with Henry tomorrow night. In fact, i am going to ask Henry to walk me to class right now!" Gabriella said before storming out from the table.

When Gabriella walked away, Troy turned the rest of the gang on the table. "Why didn't you stop me from talking?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the date, Troy went to the same restaurant that Gabriella was having her date with Henry. After his friends had repeated what he did wrong, he knew he had to fix it. But first, he thought he needed to 'help' keep the date going. When he saw Gabriella and Henry sitting at the table very close, he starting to feel really jealous. He slowly made his way to their table acting natural as if this wasn't the part of his plan.

"Well what a coincidence!" Troy said loudly.

"Oh hi Troy," Henry greeted nicely.

Gabriella glared at Troy before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date," Troy said as-matter-in-factly.

"Here? Out of all places in Alburquerque, you have to pick this _particular_ restaurant?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Oh wait minute! Was this the restaurant you were talking about yesterday in school? I knew this restaurant sounds familiar," Troy said while pretending to smack his forehead hardly.

"So if you're here on a date, where is she? Or might i say he?" Gabriella asked.

"Haha. You're so funny. My date is in the bathroom powdering her nose," Troy said. "Oh, there she is now."

Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay. "Sharpay??"

"Sharpay? But i thought she was dating Zeke?" Henry asked.

"Who says this was a _date _date? It's just a friend date just like what the two of you are doing. Right Shar?" Troy asked Sharpay innocently who looked like she's not too happy to be there.

"Henry? Do you mind if me, Sharpay and Troy talk for awhile? School stuff," Gabriella asked.

"Sure. No problem. I'll order the pizza for you. Is that ok if we have the Hawaiian special?" Henry asked.

Gabriella was about to answer but then Troy interrupted her. "Gabriella dosen't like to eat pineapple. She would usually put them aside if she had it. Didn't she tell you that? Gee, i thought you're suppose to know what your date likes to eat."

"Ignore him. I'll take it. Thank you," Gabriella said while pushing Troy away from the table.

When they got away from Henry, Gabriella finally asked them what were they doing there. "What are you two doing here?!" Before Troy answered, Gabriella stopped him. "You shut it. Sharpay, i want to hear from you. And i want to know the truth."

"Troy forced me to come here with him because he wants to ruin your date," Sharpay said.

"I knew it!" Gabriella said before pushing Gabriella aside and she faced Troy. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you going out with Henry?" Troy asked Gabriella back challenging her.

"Argh! I have no time for this. You two can stay but you have to keep away from my table until after the date. Got it?" Gabriella said. "Troy, i'll meet you outside the restaurant after the date. Just keep away from my table and Henry." Gabriella said before walking away.

Operation Stay Away from Henry and Gabriella didn't work for Troy. He kept on gesturing to their table and sending food and drinks for Gabriella. Troy had counted the nuber of glares he got from Gabriella. He didn't know why he did it too. He just felt that Gabriella deserves someone better than Henry. Then he heard Sharpay's voice.

"You know Troy, the whole gang thinks you're jealous," Sharpay said while looking at her phone.

"Jealous of what? That Henry has the guts to ask out Gabriella? That he has the guts to do the thing i didn't do?" Troy said.

"I was actually gonna say that your jealous because you're the only one in the gang that dosen't have anyone to be with but that makes more sense. You like her don't you?" Sharpay asked teasingly.

"No," Troy said blushing.

Sharpay wasn't buying it, "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm cold."

"It's spring Troy. Not winter."

"Whatever ok? I like Gabriella more than a friend. I always have since we were 12. I just didn't have the guts to tell her because she only thinks of me as just a friend," Troy said.

"No she dosen't."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"I know i'm gonna get murdered for this but i guess you have the right to know. Gabriella always liked you Troy but you keep giving her mixed signals of how your friendly relationship is going. I mean, one minute you're flirting with her and then the next day you're hanging out with another girl," Sharpay said.

"I never thought of that," Troy said honestly. He and Gabriella have been friends for a very long time. Troy always had a crush on her and also almost admitted to her once but then he covered it with a lie. "I guess i owe her a big apology." Troy then signal a waiter to come to their table.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

Troy ignored Sharpay and turned to the waiter, "Do have any sorry cupcakes? I need you to sent it to that table," Troy said while pointing to Henry's and Gabriella's table.

Sharpay took a napkin and hit Troy's head with it, "Ignore him. He's just desperate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy waited for Gabriella outside the restaurant. He saw her giving a goodbye hug to Henry and is making her way to Troy with a not-so-happy face.

"Ok, talk. What is the real big reason you're doing here? Are you trying to wreck my life?" Gabriella asked angrily.

"Why are you out with Henry?" Troy asked.

"Well isn't it obvious Troy? You were there. He asked me out and i said yes. That's how it works in this world. A guy asks a girl out and the girl says yes," Gabriella said.

"Well wouldn't it killed her if she said no because she has a very close best friend who dosen't think this date is a good idea?"

"Excuse me, but you did ask me to go out with Henry right after i said no remember? You were all 'don't say no because of me' and do whatever you want. Isn't that what you want me to do Troy? Plus, what if that paricular best friend have been sending the girl mixed signals and been going out with other girls that the girl don't mind but when the girl get asks out by another guy, that best friend couldn't help but to ruin that girl's date for no reason," Gabriella said frustatingly.

"I didn't say i was here to ruin your date for no reason. Maybe i want to ruin your date because i have always had a crush on you but never told you and maybe i was jealous because Henry had the guts to ask you out and i don't," Troy said practically screaming.

"What?"

Troy didn't anwer. He just grabbed Gabriella's neck and kissed her lips passionately and gently pulled back. "Oh. Wow," was all Gabriella said.

"I...I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I just didn't want to lose you," Troy said while looking deeply in Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

Troy didn't need to say anything else. Gabriella grabbed his neck and kissed his lips passionately.

* * *

**_Ok, i know it has a cheesy and weird ending but i did the best i can._**

**_This story may sound familiar so guess where i got the idea from._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	7. It's Just Too Late

Have you ever felt so confused and depressed in your life that you're almost suicidal?

It's practically normal for the fact that people make mistakes in their life but what if that mistake is a pretty big one and there's no way in the world you can fix it because it's already being shattered into pieces. Pieces that has already been picked up by someone else.

That's how Troy Bolton felt.

He thought for that moment years ago that he had made the right decision to let her go. They are both from completely different worlds that just have no way of colliding whatsoever.

Gabriella Montez…

Whenever Troy hears that name, he couldn't help but smile. But now, the only thing he felt when someone said that name was guilt and heartbroken.

Troy and Gabriella have been dating since Troy had the guts to tell Gabriella how much he had fallen in love with her. Gabriella was hesitant about her feeling towards Troy but in the end, she let him take her heart as she had taken Troy's. As neighbours, Troy and Gabriella had hung out every chance they got. They were practically inseparable. Nothing can prevent them from breaking up.

Or so they thought.

During freshmen year in high school, Troy became the It Boy in school and girls, even those who are older than him, started to fall for the new hunk in school. Troy, still at that time, still had eyes on Gabriella and only Gabriella but one girl ruined it all. During high school, Gabriella became very busy with her extra-curricular which had caused them to grow apart. After one big fight and Gabriella missing Troy's big game, Troy decided that he was better off with someone who understood him and will support him all the way. He decided that he was better off with a cheerleader named Kate.

When he started seeing Simone, he was still dating Gabriella. Right after Gabriella's best friend, Taylor confronted Troy, she told Troy that he had to make a decision in what's more important in his life. At that time, basketball and his popularity only mattered leaving Gabriella in a dark corner.

The break-up wasn't easy at all. Troy tried his best to make the break-up as painless as possible but even he knows it's hard.

______

"_Wha-what?" Gabriella stammered with tears in her eyes. Troy just announced that he wanted to break up with her._

"_I'm sorry. There's someone else," Troy said not looking at Gabriella._

"_Kate," Gabriella whispered._

"_Yeah."_

"_Troy, don't do this. I'll be there for you. I won't miss another game-, " Gabriella begged._

"_It's much more than that Gabriella, ok? I mean we're practically breaking apart already and we fight all the time! It's just hard for you and me. Things with Kate are just much easier," Troy explained. "I'm hoping that you'll find some way to forgive me."_

"_No Troy. In fact, I don't think I can forgive you at all," Gabriella said before running away back inside her house._

_______

That memory left a bitter taste in Troy's mouth. He totally regrets breaking up with Gabriella. Worse, Gabriella started dating a new guy 3 weeks after their break-up. Gabriella started going out with the new British boy in school, Mason Briggs, who is practically her soul mate. From what Troy heard, Mason had all the same interest as Gabriella. He likes reading, writing and painting. He also plays for the school's soccer team. Though soccer isn't quite Mason's athletic strategy, girls swoon over him over his artsy side.

Once for Valentines' Day, Mason surprise Gabriella by painting a beautiful portrait of her on an empty wall in school, which got paint over after someone (*coughs* Troy) tattles that Mason was vandalising on school grounds. Even with the large amount of trouble Mason has got into, he didn't got suspended nor expel from school and from Gabriella.

Troy got more and more jealous every time he saw Gabriella and Mason together and seeing Gabriella giggle to every word Mason said to her. It was horrible. Troy was usually the one that made Gabriella giggle and laugh.

As Troy thought his life couldn't felt any emptier, Gabriella had received a letter of admission to New York Academy of dramatic arts where she is accepted in the arts department for her work on paintings she made.

Gabriella was given a full scholarship and will be required to move to New York. That was one thing that Troy wish hadn't been given. With Gabriella leaving Albuquerque, who is going to his best friend anymore?

Well Chad is his best friend but just isn't the same as Gabriella. Besides, he and Gabriella hadn't had a real conversation since their break-up.

He only has one day left to tell her the truth about how he always felt about her. Did he have the nerve to do it?

On the day Gabriella was leaving, Troy looked out of his window to see Gabriella being driven off by her mother to go to the airport to catch her flight. Gabriella looked so excited and happy. Troy had expected her to look sad and depressed because she was leaving. He guessed Gabriella couldn't wait to get out of the state and be miles away from Troy. The guy that broke her heart.

After they drove off, Troy spotted something on the front lawn of the Montez household. From afar, he knew exactly what that was. Troy knew it was a sign. He took his keys and ran out of his house, not before grabbing the item at the lawn and chased after Gabriella to the airport.

Due to the horrible traffic to the airport, Troy was so late to catch up to Gabriella. When entering the airport, he spotted Gabriella's mother exiting.

"Mrs Montez! Has Gabriella boarded the plane already?" Troy asked.

"Not yet. She still has fifteen minutes left till boarding," Mrs Montez answered. "What are you doing here Troy?"

"I need to give her something," Troy explained. "And maybe tell her something that I'm not quite sure what," he added.

Mrs Montez gave Troy a confused look. After the break-up, Mrs Montez didn't even give Troy a glance in the morning when she was taking in the mail. Troy broke her daughter's heart badly. Mrs Montez never looked at Troy the same way again. Troy completely understood why.

"Well she's boarding flight number 41 if what you need to give or tell her is that important. Don't get into too much trouble," Mrs Montez said while walking away. Troy quickly ran to where Gabriella was boarding in light speed.

When running, he heard an announcement. _"Flight to New York now boarding."_

Troy ran extra fast, not caring that people were cursing him. Finally he arrived and saw Gabriella about to the give her ticket to the flight attendant.

"GABRIELLA!"

Upon hearing her name, Gabriella turned around to see Troy beading with sweat and his face all red.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"You dropped this," Troy said breathlessly while giving Gabriella the item.

It was a charm bracelet Gabriella's father made for her before he past away. Troy remembered it being the only thing Gabriella remembered of her father. She loved it so much she never took it off.

"Thanks. It must have dropped off my wrist while getting into the car," Gabriella said.

"Nope. It dropped while you were heading for the car," he corrected her.

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked confusingly.

"I..I was watching you leave since you didn't bothered saying goodbye to me," Troy explained.

"Troy, I didn't say goodbye to you because I didn't bothered. I didn't say goodbye to you because we haven't spoken in years in the break-up. Remember? It was the time you told me you were cheating on me with Kate?"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Troy argued.

"Sorry isn't enough when you break one person's heart," Gabriella debated.

"Well we were breaking apart anyways. It was the right thing to do!" Troy debated back.

"No. The right thing to do was to fix it. Not ending it by a break up! Look, I have to go now. Hope you and Kate live a happy life with a dead-end jobs and your 16 children," Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy held Gabriella's wrist, "I'm not here to make a part two of our break-up."

"Then why are you here? Besides giving back my bracelet."

"Why? I don't even know."

"If you don't know then why didn't you just mail my bracelet instead of giving it face to face?"

"Because I think I might still love you!"

"What?"

"I love you. I know I broke your heart into millions of tiny pieces but there's no doubt that I love you all those years we were apart."

"You can't love me Troy. Mason loves me and I love him. You had your chance with me but you blew it."

"I don't think so. I don't think that you love Mason at all. Or at least you don't love him as much as you love me."

Gabriella stayed silent. There was absolutely no doubt that Troy was right but she didn't want to admit it.

"I have to take my flight now. I'll see you whenever Troy. Thanks for the bracelet." And with that, she was gone.

No kiss goodbye or a hug saying she loved him as well. She just left him standing there. At that moment, Troy knew how much she meant the world to him. He will never give up to fight for his one true love.


	8. Helpless

The noise from next door is from a welcome back party for Gabriella Montez who have just been out of the hospital. Troy looked from the window from his house and saw everyone having fun. He even saw Gabriella on a wheelchair but she looked far from hurt. She looked happy as she saw all of her friends and family together in a same room. One friend of her was missing though. Him.

Gabriella was hospitalised due to an incident that almost got herself killed. Well not really. But the incident was really bad. Gabriella suffered from a sudden raptured appendix. Ironically, it happened on the same day and hours later after Troy had suddenly broke up with her.

It sounded bad but Troy had a reason for doing so. Their relationship had become more distant ever since Troy had been busy being captain of the basketball team and Gabriella had been busy with the school newspaper. Both of their schedules always clash with one another and even when they do spend time together, there will always be awkard silences and fights going on. Troy soon had started to hate to go on dates with her and at times, even hate to talk or even look at her face at all.

One person did show him the relationship Troy had always wanted with a girl. Kate Rogers. Troy even secretly started dating her behind Gabriella's back. At first it was weird cheating on Gabriella who he had known almost his entire life but somehow Kate made it easier for him. They never fought or argue once. One day, Kate made Troy break up with Gabriella if he really wants to be with Kate. Troy thought long and hard. He decided that maybe him and Gabriella needed a break from each other for the meantime until they cool down a little. But unfortunately, Gabriella didn't take the break up well.

_Wha-what?" Gabriella stammered with tears in her eyes. Troy just announced that he wanted to break up with her._

"_I'm sorry. There's someone else," Troy said not looking at Gabriella._

"_Kate," Gabriella whispered._

"_Yeah," he replied, avoiding her eyes._

"_Troy, don't do this. I'll be there for you. I won't miss another game-, " Gabriella begged._

"_It's much more than that Gabriella, ok? I mean we're practically breaking apart already and we fight all the time! Everytime during a date, we'd fight and have awkward silences. I mean, we're not even ourselves anymore Gabriella. I got the basketball team and you got the school newspaper. We are fully commited to our teams and I think we should stay that way," Troy explained._

_"Well if we're not ourselves anymore, then who am I to you Troy? Some kind of girl that you just wasted your time of?" Gabriella argued._

_"Of course not," Troy replied while holding her shoulders. "You're Gabriella Montez, the most greatest writer East High have ever seen. You're smart, headstrong and opiniated-"_

_"If I'm all of those things you just said, then why am I not good enough for you anymore?"_

_"I don't know. I just don't know," he answered. "But I'm hoping that one day you would forgive me."_

"_No Troy. In fact, I don't think I can forgive you at all," Gabriella said before running away back inside her house._

Troy didn't know that just an hour after breaking up with Gabriella would hurt her more. While in his bedroom looking at all the photographs of him and Gabriella together, suddenly, he heard an ambulance siren stopping in front of Gabriella's house. He quickly ran out of his house and he saw Gabriella was placed on top of a gernie with a oxygen mask on her face. He really started to panic.

After that day, Troy wondered if Gabriella being hospitalised was all his fault. He felt like beating himself up for it. He even tried to visit Gabriella in the hospital but he felt that it would be weird to visit Gabriella in the hospital. Everyone told Troy countless times that it isn't his fault for this. It was just an coindence but he refuse to listen. He knew it was all his fault.

"Troy, aren't you going nest door to see Gabriella?" his mother asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know."

"I bet she would want you there. I bet she misses you," his mother tried again.

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled. "I'll go over soon. I promise."

"Don't take too long. All of your friends are there."

After having the guts, Troy left his house and went next door to see Gabriella. The house was full of people but most of them were Gabriella's relatives. There were some people from school but Troy wanted to avoid all of them but all that did to him was making him feel out of place. He then quietly stepped outside the house at the Montez backyard and settled down at the swings.

The swings was where Troy first saw Gabriella when they were thirteen years old. It was also the time when the Montez family first moved to the neighborhood. Troy and Gabriella started hanging out ever since Troy's parents invited the Montez to dinner. Troy started to have feelings for her ever since one school dance when both of them decided to go together as friends and the rest is history until that unfortunate day.

Suddenly, the door to the backyard opened and revealed Gabriella. She walked slowly to the swings and smiled friendly to Troy.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey. I thought you were on a wheelchair," Troy said, trying to start a conversation.

"My dad just want to be catious. I'm fine with just walking but I am a bit slow," she answered.

"Oh," Troy replied.

An awkward silence started between them. All they could hear was the sound of the night wind and crickets. Gabriella faced Troy and broke the silence. "I got your letter," she said.

"What letter?"

Gabriella took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "This letter. The one that I think you threw in the trashcan in the hospital. One of the nurse found it and gave it to me."

Troy remembered writting that letter to Gabriella. He didn't have the guts to come and give it face to face so he just threw it away without giving it a second thought at all.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you finish the letter?" she asked.

"I don't know," Troy said.

"All everyone has been hearing from you know is 'I don't know'. What _do _you know?" she asked again.

"I'm not over you," Troy said.

"Then why did you break up with me? Besides the fact that Kate makes you feel better," Gabriella said.

"I thought it would be better this way. I thought that if we spend some time apart, we could do some thinking," he replied.

"How's that been working out for you?"

"Not good."

Gabriella stayed silent for a while. "I'm not over you too. Never did," she said, forcing Troy to look in her eyes. Troy started to lean in to kiss Gabriella but Gabriella moved her lips away. "But you have to make a choice. What do you want? Who do you want?"

"I think I've made my choice," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry what happened to you. If I hadn't broke up with you, none of this would happen."

"It's ok. I don't mind actually."

"Why? I heard you almost died."

"If you didn't broke up with me, we would never have this moment," Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"I promise to never hurt you again. Ever. And I wouldn't let anything get in our way. Not even Kate," Troy promised.

"I would love for you to prove to me that," she replied.

Troy smiled, "I will." They then leaned in to each other's lips and they finally kissed after a long period of time. The kiss was soft but it had beautiful sparks to it. This is the moment that Troy love about his relationship with Gabriella. The kiss that they share together was magical.

_From Troy_

_To Gabriella,_

_I feel so helpless right now. I feel so guilty what happened to you. This was all my fault. If I hadn't...did the thing I did to you, you would not be in this situation right now. But to be honest, I felt like I need to. I guess sometime you have to let go of things things you love the most. Even if it hurts. What I'm trying to say is that I..._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
